Beautiful - Sam Drake X Reader
by sweetsatsu
Summary: You are suposed to be a girl who has been working with Sam for more than a year. One night, they realise that there is something more thar friendship between them


It had been a long evening. I was really tired and all I wanted in that momento was to arrive to my hotel room. I didn't know why but that night I was feeling extremely lonely. I thought about my kind of live. Although I was young, i believed that I was on the wrong way, I could not spend all my life stealing valuable things and being risky all the time. But deeply, I knew that was what I was made for. I was so concentrated in my thoughts that when I entred my room, I didn't realise someone else had entred with me. I turned the light on.

 _Hi –_ said a familiar voice.

I turned to see who he was.

 _Sam! You scared me half to death! Why did you do that! –_ i said.

 _I just wanted to know why are you like that.-_ he asked.

 _Like what?_

 _It's been more tan a year since we met for the first time and I know how it is your normal attitude…_

 _If I tell you, you primes you'll leave?_

 _Promise-_ he said.

 _It's just about my life. I was thinking how would it had been if I had choosen… a different way of life, you know? I sometimes feel a Little bit lonely and I thik I'm on the wrong way. Sometimes I have the feeling that my life would be better if I just… retire of that kind of life, mabye as Nathan did. But then, I have a strong feeling that tells me that I was meant for this. I'm just confused… and sorry if I'm getting you bored with my life, I know you are not interested in that kind of "silly" things._ – i said while I put my hands on my face.

Sam was sitting on a armchair. Starring at me. In silence. Suddendly he stood up and he stepped forward.

 _Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?-_ said Sam.

I did a shy smile, and I looked at him. He walked through me slowly, and when he was in front of me, he posed his hands on mi waist. He looked at me with his characteristic and seductive expression. I looked into his perfect hazel eyes. He, slowly got closer and kissed me gently. I retired a Little bit my face so I could feel his breathe. I ran my hand over his head, touching his hair, and I started to kiss him. It began calmly, but it soon started to get passionate.

Sam dropped his hands down and started to touch my bottom while he continued kissing me. I touched his chest through his White shirt, and son he started unbuttoning the back zipper of my dress, leaving me only with my black lace underwear. I took off my heels and I laid down on the bed while watching how Sam was taking off his shirt. I was staring at his naked torso. I could see the scars of bullet wounds. He was beautiful.

Sam walked to the bed, and he placed over me. He looked into my eyes, and we started kissing again. He was very passionate. I could feel his toungue in my mouth, and I bit carefully his lips. Sam's hands caressed my body and he was kissing my neck. He moved down and kissed my breasts through my bra before he removed it. Very carefully, he started licking one of my nipples with his tongue, and thereupon he kissed my breasts. The feeling was so good, that I groaned shyly. As he was kissing, he moved to my belly until he arrived to my sex. He ran his hand over it, smiled, and removed carefully my panties. I was a Little bit embarassed, and he could notice it.

 _It's okay…-_ he said.

I felt how he rubbed my clit with one of his fingers and immediately I felt his tongue on it. It felt so good that I couldn't avoid to moan. He started licking slowly and gently, but son he went faster. Although I was shameful, I kept moaning as he continued. My back was arching because of the good feeling and I storked Sam's hair with my hand. He felt I was about to end, so he took my hands as he kept kissing my sex until I felt an intense pleasure invading my body. Thereupon, he smiled at me, and I could't wait to Kiss and hug him again. He wrapped me with his arms getting my body closer to his. Then I had the impulse to do something. I began to fondle his male member through his pants, which he unbuttoned and took off as well as his boxers. He was all naked for me, as well as I was for him. I was a little bit nervous, but I didn't think twice what I was going to do. I looked at him with all my natural innocence, and I started doing him oral sex. Sam started moaning quietly and holding me by the hair. I could notice how was he enjoying that, so I went faster as he kept on moaning.

Then, Sam made me incorpórate, he kissed me hard and sat on the bed making me place on him. I could feel him inside me. We both started to move, looking to the eyes of each other, it was so passionate. We first moved slow, calmly, kissing each other, feeling our bodies rubbing, moaning and sighing, and son it started to go faster. Sam kissed my neck as we both ended, invaded by passion and pleasure.

We fell into bed exhausted. Sam hugged me against his body, kissed me deeply and said: _Sweet dreams beautiful._


End file.
